Taking Notice
by SatelliteEyes
Summary: A oneshot in which Hermione ease drops on the boys dormitory. Implied Harry x Ron and Harry x Dean. Implied yaoi. Mild language.


A/N: So... this is my first time posting anything on fanfiction, this is a oneshot I came up with to see how you like my writing. Tell me what you think, and I expect all reviews to be brutally honest, I need the critique! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione hummed tunelessly to herself as she climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory. Ron and Harry had disappeared after dinner before she could remind them to do their potions essays.

_They're probably avoiding me._ Hermione smirked _You can run, but you can't hide, boys._

On the platform to Harry and Ron's dormitory Hermione reached a hand up to knock on the door... but stilled her movements when she heard a gasp come from behind the door.

Hermione, ever the philosopher, had often reflected that knowledge was a sort of curse. Once you become smart enough you simply can't help but want to know more. As such, ease dropping is not a crime or an invasion of privacy, but a means to gain more knowledge.

And so, excuses in place, Hermione quietly pressed her ear to the door to listen..

And what she heard nearly sent her running back down the stairs.

"Merlin, Harry, it's so big!" Ron gasped.

"Like I can control something like this, you prat! Are you going to help me or not?" Harry asked

"Well..." Hermione heard a bed creaking, followed by a sharp cry "there isn't much else I _can_ do is there?"

"Thank you," Harry sighed, "please, just hurry, I don't know how much longer I can take this"

"Geez," Ron laughed, "demanding today, aren't we?"

"You would be too if you had-" Harry's tirade was cut short by the sound of a gasp, accompanied by what sounded like the bed creaking again.

"Patience Harry, you can't rush these things" Ron stated, amusement clear in his voice.

"Honestly, why do you want him to take care of it in the first place? He's not very good at this type of thing" Seamus muttered.

"Oh like you're much better," Ron replied, "knowing you, it would probably just catch on fire"

Hermione could hear several voices laughing, and Harry in the background complaining at them to get on with it. Of course, by now the girl was a few shades shy of being mistaken for a cherry.

_Am I really hearing this?_

"Neither of you are good at it" Dean said after the laughter had subsided, "Neville should be good at something like this though. How 'bout it Neville?"

"I 'dunno," Neville murmured, "you'd probably do a better job than me, Dean"

"Maybe," Dean said, "I don't do this too often, I'll give it a try though"

More creaking.

_Merlin, what is Harry, a **toy**?_ Hermione's blush went up a few notches.

"What I'd like to know," Seamus said, "is why Harry isn't doing this himself"

"Well, I would, but I would probably just end up hurting myself - so, I asked you guys" Harry mumbled.

Hermione was beginning to turn purple.

"I don't blame you," Dean said, "this is pretty bad"

"Exactly! So, would you please stop mucking about and actually help me?" Harry fumed.

"Sure thing, Harry, no need to get angry" Dean chuckled, "just give me a second"

Hermione could hear the bed creak slightly, and then someone (probably Harry) groaned.

_Bloody hell, I really need to get out of here before they catch me._ Hermione began silently backing away from the door-

-only to fall on her ass at the sound of a sudden cry of pleasure (or was that pain?) coming from the dormitory.

_Merlin, if they find me out here..._ Hermione stood and all but ran to her room.

Meanwhile, in the boys dormitory...

"That hurt!" Harry yelped, looking down at Dean.

"Sorry, mate, but that's the only charm I know that could get rid of a blister that size" Dean said sheepishly.

"Exactly why I should've done it" Ron muttered from his bed.

"What and have his foot transfigured into a tea pot?" Seamus snickered.

"As apposed to catching on fire?" Ron replied.

During their minor argument Neville made his way to Harry's bed.

"Sorry about not knowing a plant that would get rid of it quickly" he mumbled.

"No problem," Harry grinned, "I just didn't want to walk around with that for another day. Oh, and thanks for the help, Dean"

"Anytime" Dean said, returning his smile.

The next morning the boys made their way down to the common room, Harry limping slightly.

_How should I act?_ Hermione joined them as they began walking to breakfast. _It's not as if they know, but...__Merlin, I can't stop thinking about it._

As they entered they Great Hall she glanced at Harry, noticing his limp.

_3 guesses how that happened, and 2 don't count. _Hermione sighed.

Sitting down, Hermione glanced across the table at Harry, sitting between Dean and Ron. Then in a (much to her credit) totally innocent voice she asked-

"Harry, why were you limping?"

Nearly choking on his juice at the question, Harry managed to sputter out- "a blister"

"A blister?" Hermione repeated, disbelief coloring her words.

"Yeah, he forgot to wear socks yesterday and got this huge blister on his foot. He didn't want to go to the hospital wing so we spent a good 20 minutes trying to figure out how to get rid of it until Dean fixed it" Ron explained, between mouthfulls of food.

_I was outside their room that long..?_

"Oh" Hermione muttered, lost in thought.

_I guess that's what I heard yesterday._ Hermione glanced up from her breakfast and noticed Harry studying a piece of parchment. _I'm just glad to know Harry's not some plaything, but still... I wonder why he wouldn't have worn socks?_

Of course, if she had been on the other side of the table she would've noticed that Harry was actually reading a note (something about having to rush and instead of forgetting socks they should just skip class), and the only reason Harry seemed so intent on studying it was so he could fight down a blush behind it.

And she definitly would've noticed Dean's hand creeping closer to Harry's underneath the table.

But, being across from them and all, she noticed none of this. Instead, she noticed the hickeys on Harry's neck and the smug expression on Dean's face.

_No wonder him and Ginny didn't work out._

* * *

A/N: Kay... so, yea. Please review and tell me how this story was. I really do need criticism, so please be honest so I can know what to do for other stories. Ok, thanks for reading. Seeya!


End file.
